Denmark finds some weed
by Emura
Summary: Denmark finds some weed on his way to a meeting and decides to text Prussia about it. Warning: talking about weed and the possibility of smoking weed.


Hello everyone! Ok so there is probably the need for a little bit of an explanation on this one. Most of these texts actually occurred between the person I beta for and I (there is another texting drabble on her page, Indi-Scarga who can be found under my fav authors) with some minor changes to fit the characters. Yes I really did find a bag of weed, but it was on my way to my college English class, not a meeting. Oh and the name Danmark was actually used in the text, she has started calling me that now. So ya nothing but pure crack (with a bit of weed lol).

Disclaimer: I do not own Prussia, Denmark, Hetalia, or weed. I promise

So enjoy and please review even if you hate it! It shows me that people care!

Denmark walked down the street on his way to a meeting. He was tired and slightly irritable until he saw a strange little plastic bag just laying in the middle of the sidewalk with some sort of brown leafy substance in it. Giving it a curious look he bent down to get a closer look at it. Realizing what it was he quickly pulled out his phone and texted, _Hey guess what I found?_ He was sure that Prussia would get a kick out of it.

Prussia blinked looking at his phone. A message from Denmark, this early? He blinked again seeing the message. _What?_ He quickly sent back wondering what could get Denmark this excited.

The Dane wasn't sure why he was so excited about the little bag, but he was. He grabbed a stick and poked at it. His phone went off and he realized that he had the other interested and had to tell him. _I think I found a bag of weed!_

Prussia snickered, figured that was the announcement. He was tempted to tell the other to smoke a bit to make sure it was weed but refrained. _Bad Danmark, return Holland's stash. _He sent back teasing the other, hopefully Denmark just let the bag lie. Though with the other nation he probably had stood there debating smoking it to check to make sure he was right.

Denmark looked at the text confused. What did Holland have to do with any of this? He looked around to see if he could figure out what Prussia was talking. Not finding Holland he sent back, _?_. The Dane could be dense at times.

_It's Holland's you idiot._ Prussia quickly returned the message, sheesh could the guy get any slower? Come on something like that lying around, more than likely it belonged to that guy.

Realization hit Denmark as soon as he got Prussia's text. _Oh lol, k_. He sent. Denmark stood up and gave one last look at the bag. Shaking his head he quickly went on his way to the meeting. He was determined to not be late since it would be a first in awhile to be on time.

Prussia grinned _ur slow, r't you?_ He sent back deciding to inform the other of his problem. After all it was his civic duty._  
_

Denmark glared at the phone. He should have known that Prussia would take any opportunity he could to insult him, and this time was no exception. He was also extremely glad that Sweden wasn't there to agree with the overly egotistical Prussian. _Am not! Just tired_ he tested back continuing to glare at his poor phone. He mustn't shoot the messenger otherwise he would be without communication for a while.

_u just had the weekend._ Prussia sent back heading down the hall. Though he knew already that the other had been busy all weekend. Then again so had his, just no one seemed to believe him when Prussia bragged about it.

Walking into the building that his boss held meetings in Denmark flipped open his phone again at the buzzing. True, it was Monday and he had stayed in town all weekend, but that didn't mean that he wasn't kept busy with paperwork, meetings, and the occasional party. _Didn't get to sleep in_ he sent. It was true. He had been up every morning to do some task that he unfortunately brought upon himself, like cleaning the house after getting drunk and trashing it Saturday night. Ah good times.

Prussia rolled his eyes at the excuse. Hey it wasn't his fault, _ur fault._ He looked about the hall in search of a certain someone, even though his mind was currently still on where that bag could be. Maybe Denmark had picked it up… that would mean finding the Dane though.

Denmark rolled his eyes at Prussia's response, though he couldn't really disagree with the guy. He pulled his ear buds out effectively stopping the song Superschwiizer from ring through his head. He quickly walked down the hall and found the room that today's meeting was being held in. He checked his watch. For once he wasn't late and he felt he needed share it. _Hey I made it to the meeting on time_.

_And found weed, don't smoke it._ Prussia did smile though, that was really a rare occurrence for Denmark to arrive on time.

How dare he! Denmark would never just smoke something he found on the ground. He wasn't Holland! They might be neighbors but that doesn't mean he would just smoke random weed he found. It probably wasn't even the good stuff or else someone would have taken better care of it! _I didn't touch it_ he sent as his boss began the long and boring meeting about who knows what.

Well that answered the question if Denmark had it or not. Now how to go about figuring out where that bag was without tipping off Denmark that he was planning on fetching it? _good Danmark, Norway will give you a doggy biscuit later (maybe)~_

It was really rather doubtful that the Norway would ever really reward Denmark. Though hopefully the northern nation would finally realize the insults Prussia had been throwing at him. Come on, he kept referring to him as a dog. Though it felt nice to order someone about.

Denmark knew that Prussia had been insulting him. He would think there would be something wrong with the man otherwise. Though he didn't like being referred to as a dog he just couldn't resist. _Arf!_ He sent with a grin. "Pay attention!" his bossed yelled noticing the phone. "Ya ya whatever." He said as he put his phone away in his bag. He would just talk to Prussia later in person, probably over a beer.

Prussia laughed looking at his phone earning him stares from those around him. "That guy is so whipped" he said ignoring the stares from others. Austria sitting near by got up to leave not wishing to be seen by the loud mouth. Sadly the movement was what finally tipped Prussia off to his whereabouts. "Hey Specs wait for me!" Prussia yelled pocketing his phone and following after the other.


End file.
